The Plan
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Part of The Truth Behind The Letter series. Tommy has a plan, and he needs to talk to Kimberly about it. Slightly AU. Tommy/Kim


Disclaimer: I don't know anything that has to do with Power Rangers. They belong to Saban.

So this takes place before _It Went Up In Smoke_, obviously. I'm not going to change anything about the first one-shot. I am not writing these one-shots in any particular order.

About different views on the plan, I know that some people don't believe in the whole, it was a plan thing. Or more precise, the whole it was to protect Kim from being kidnapped. Well, this one has a different reason than the one in _It Went Up In Smoke_.

I hope you guys enjoy the new one shot.

* * *

**The Plan**

It wasn't a bad idea, but would it work. Would he like it? No, but what else could he do? He couldn't bare to think of what would happen if … or her mother found out that they were still together.

Glancing at the clock beside him, Tommy Oliver sat up in his bed. It was early for him, but late for her. Would she go for it? Normally, she went with his plans, but this one was just a bit odd. He listened to the empty house. His parents were out at dinner, so they wouldn't hear the conversation that was to come.

Looking at the clock again, Tommy moved his wrist close to his mouth. Thank goodness, Zordon had let her keep her communicator. She had helped him even so far away. Pressing a button on the side, he lifted his wrist towards his mouth.

"Kim, you there?"

"Yeah, it's all clear."

Tommy sighed. "Any news from your mom?"

He heard her sigh. "She still says that either I break it off with you or I won't be able to stay here."

"Damn, I was hoping she would come around."

"Tommy, I don't want to go to France. I can't move in with my dad. We have to do something."

"I have an idea."

"Why am I suddenly worried?"

Tommy smiled. "Kim, when hasn't my plans worked?"

"I can think of a few times. So what is this plan of yours?"

"We give your mom what she wants."

"Are you crazy?! Tommy, I don't want to break up."

He could hear the hurt in her voice. "Kim, it would be a lie. We would just make it look like we've broken up."

"Are you serious? Fake break up? Tommy."

"Kim, I know it sounds crazy, but we would tell a select few about it."

"Let me think about it. There are so many ways this could go wrong."

"I know, but it's a start. Call me when you're ready."

"I will."

He ended the conversation. Well, she knew the plan. Now he had to wait and see if she would go along with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kimberly Hart lowered her wrist. She still wore her communicator. It just felt weird not to wear it. Would Tommy's crazy plan work? Would her mother believe it?

Resting her head back against the headboard, Kim sighed. She still hadn't told him. He had no idea if she could, she would be in Angel Grove right then. Her mother had almost complete control over her.

She had no choice but to stay in Florida, at least for the moment. Tommy's plans had rarely failed, but this wasn't Zedd or Rita they were dealing with.

Tommy's plan was the only one they had. Kim glanced at the clock beside the bed. It was late, and she had to be up early to start training. Settling down into bed, Kim hugged the teddy bear Tommy had given her while she was in the hospital. She really just wanted to go home, but her mother wouldn't let her.

So she laid curled up in a bed she didn't want to be in. She would wait a few days and really think about the idea. More than likely, she would go along with it. She almost always did, unless she felt it wasn't a good idea. Yes, if her mom found out, she would be in huge trouble, but hopefully by then she was be eighteen and back in Angel Grove.

Slowly, she fell asleep thinking of that day when she could go home.

* * *

I know that this doesn't go completely with what happens in _It Went Up In Smoke_, but the series is all based on the different ideas I have. They are all the truth, but they may not all go together. Of course, they are all my ideas about the truth.

Thanks for any reviews, favorites, and/or follows.

**For Future Reference: These stories are slightly AU.**

Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for more info and updates.


End file.
